


Burning Heart

by flashbomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, GET IT, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LITERALLY, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Zuko x reader - Freeform, haha - Freeform, zuko is so hot god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashbomb/pseuds/flashbomb
Summary: Zuko needs help relieving stress
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Burning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am
> 
> also if you’ve seen this before i’m reposting it on a new acc so no one has stolen my story  
> at least i hope so

You knew Zuko’s life wasn’t easy. Being Fire Lord was difficult, especially after being crowned once the war was over. The Fire Nation had to restore itself and its relationships with the rest of the world. This took up most of Zuko’s time.

The two of you had wed not long after Zuko’s coronation, despite being mere teenagers, due to worries of not having any time to do so and the possibility of a rebellion. There were still supporters of Ozai out there, and probably always would be.

Over the years there were some minor rebellions, thought they were always small and easy to handle. Soon enough the Fire Nation’s name was restored as well as the honor of your glorious husband. Still, Zuko remained busy often, and you would mostly see him at night when he retreated to your chambers.

This night you were waiting patiently in your bedroom, playing with the drapes that lined the bed as you waited for your husband. Soon enough it had been thirty minutes and he still hadn’t arrived. You got up and fixed your robes before leaving the room. “Excuse me, but could you tell me where my husband is?” You smiled at the guard you found while walking down the hallway.

Immediately the man bowed when he saw you. “I believe Fire Lord Zuko is still in the throne room, your majesty. He was meeting with the generals last time I heard.”

The generals? That couldn’t be good. “Thank you.” You smiled at the guard before hurrying down the hall to the throne room. It was custom, of course, to quietly enter the throne room and bow before being addressed, but you didn’t have time for that—you were married to him, after all.

You threw open the doors and waltzed in, surprised to see the room empty except for Zuko and the flickering flames that surrounded him. “Zuko, dear, you haven’t come back-“

“You know it is custom to bow when addressing the Fire Lord, correct?” A smirk danced on his face as he interrupted you, slowly standing up and making his way towards you. “But I suppose I can make an exception for you, love.”

You rolled your eyes before smiling. “Always so kind.” Peering behind him, you made a wave with your hand and extinguished the flames in front of the throne, leaning you and Zuko shrouded in darkness. “It’s time for bed.”

The two of you walked back to your bedroom where you expected to retire for the night, but you soon changed your mind. It was easy to tell how tense Zuko was when he hugged you close in bed and you slowly sat up. “You’re stressed. What’s wrong?”

A sigh came from Zuko’s lips and he pulled you back down. “It’s nothing. Just thinking..” You pursed your lips, knowing that he was just avoiding the question.

“Alright..then how about we get your mind off of it?” Zuko became intrigued at that, only to turn red when your hand began brushing down his thigh.

“_____,” he quickly sat up, “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Zuko stared at you quietly before suddenly pushing you down onto the bed. “It seems you forget that I’m the one in charge, dear.”

Your cheeks flushed red and soon Zuko’s lips were against yours. You happily kissed back and soon the kiss became quite heated as Zuko ran his hands up your shirt. Eventually he pulled away from your lips only to attack your neck, leaving a fair amount of hickeys behind.

Soon after Zuko sat up, licking his lips as he suddenly ripped your clothes off your body. You yelped, obviously surprised by your husband’s actions. “Zuko! I’m going to need new robes-“

You were silenced by his lips as his fingers trailed down to your entrance, a single finger slipping inside as you moaned softly. “I can buy you anything you desire,” he whispered softly, “don’t worry about clothes.” You would have retorted if not for the sudden press of a second and then third finger inside you.

“Oh-“ you moaned quietly, clenching around those three digits. You were overcome with pleasure as you whimpered, unaware of how you were begging your husband to stop teasing you and to fuck you already.

As soon as the fingers left you whined and started to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Zuko. You watched with heavy eyes as he undressed himself and slicked oil onto his member. Quietly he leaned down and pressed a quick press to your lips before slowly and carefully pushing in.

The pace was slow at first, as if he was afraid of hurting you—he always seemed like that. He didn’t want to lose someone he loved. “Zuko, dear,” you murmured, cupping his cheeks, “you don’t need to worry.”

As soon as those words left your lips he seemed to stop worrying, thrusting his hips at a faster pace and relishing in the moans that escaped from you. Everything you saw was a blur as you pulled on your husbands hair, tugging out the band that kept it up and letting the long locks fall to his shoulders. You tangled your fingers in that hair for something to hold onto, arching your back as he hit that perfect spot in your body.

“Zuko!” you gasped, eyes widening as you clenched around him. “There, right there-“ you mumbled, barely able to think any coherent thoughts as you felt a knot form in your stomach. You didn’t have time to say anything before you released, crying out in pleasure as your fingers pulled harshly on your husbands hair.

A few more thrusts were given on Zuko’s part before he stilled and came, causing another rush of pleasure to take over your body. You barely noticed him pull out and fall next to you as you panted and stared at the ceiling.

Eventually, you turned onto your side to look at your husband, smiling softly. “I think we need a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> the guards outside your room:   
> 👁👁


End file.
